Keyblades and Cigarettes
by oddpupts
Summary: Mello's gone and Matt's alone. Roxas and Axel are fighting. What could possibly happen when Roxas accidentally ends up in the Death note world? contains yaoi This takes place during the time sora is asleep and before the time skip in death note
1. I have to sleep on the couch!

Title: Keyblades and Cigarettes.

Rating: M(for later)

Description: Mello's gone and Matt's alone. Roxas and Axel are fighting. What could possibly happen when Roxas accidentally ends up in the Death note world? (This takes place during the time sora is asleep and before the time skip in death note)

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of the kingdom hearts games

Chapter 1: All hell broke loose and I have to sleep on the couch!

"Roxy you got to believe me!" Axel begged following Roxas down the hall the their room.

"Well what else am I supposed to think when you climb in bed and smell like rum?"

"I SWEAR nothing went on between me and Lux. We just went for a few drinks!" Roxas turned and glared at the red haired man. For a boy of 14, his glare was pricing. Roxas began to walk to the door again as Axel called out to him. "Roxas, please!" Before he even realized it Roxas was throwing the keyblade towards his face. He ducked just in time, but in doing so the keyblade went on to hit Xemnas who had came out of Saix's room wearing a only a robe. The superior glared at the two and said, "VIII. XIII. Your...ahem..."lovers qural" is disturbing me and...", he stopped before he finished the sentence, though they both knew he was going to say Saix.

"B-but superior! Roxas-" Axel began. Xemnas held up his hand to silence him. "Ah. I don't care. Until this is settled, and that will not be right now," he said with a glare,"Axel. sleep on the couch. Roxas go...somewhere else." he said waving them both away.

"Gladly." Roxas said opening a portal and stepping in before Axel could say a word.

Demyx rounded the corner holding a pack of oreos and spoke up. "Hey. Axel. What happened? I heard yelling."

"Roxas threw his keyblade at me and all hell broke lose and I have to sleep on the couch!" He said storming away.

Matt sat outside of his apartment smoking his cigarette in the rain. He look at the sky wondering ,'Why does it always rain after shit with Mello happens?' Mello had been going on about wanting to beat near and how he's always been number 2. Matt tried to comfort him by telling him not to worry about it and forget it. But, of course, Mello took it as if Matt was telling him to give it up because he couldn't become number 1 and stormed out. Matt took a long drag wondering how long Mello was going to be THIS time. He threw the but on the ground and said to himself "Ah well, might as well go get him some chocolate to eat when he gets back." He then walked down the street to the corner store to buy some chocolate bars.

Roxas exited the portal to step out into pouring rain. He walked around for a moment before finally asking a stranger on the street.

"Um, Excuse me." he said tapping a blond man in leather on the arm.

"What?"

"Um, W-where am I? I got lost."

The man rolled his blue eyes wondering how the kid didn't know where he was. "You're in the Kanto region of Japan." He said walking away before he asked him any more questions.

"Oh. Okay. T-thank you!" he called after him. The rain was coming down harder now. His cloak was sticking to him and making it hard to move. He took it off throwing it on the nearest bus bench leaving him in a black tank top and leather pants. The style in his hair came undone and drooped to his shoulders. _'Well, I know where I am, but where should I go? I don't want to go back to the castle_.' His stomach growled. _'I wonder if they sell sea-salt ice cream here.'_ He wandered around the streets for a long while before finally finding a store called "Sweets Shoppe". As he entered a man with black, spiky hair and bags under his eyes looked up at him from behind the counter.

"Mello?" he asked.

"Um. I'm sorry?"

"Is that you Mello?"

"Oh. No, sorry, I'm Roxas."

"Ok. Well Roxas. What can I do for you?"

"Do you sell sea salt ice cream here?"

"Actually we do. Hold on a moment."

"Okay." The man walked to the back to search for the ice cream. Roxas looked around wondering where he would go. He turned back to the counter as the man came back. He handed him his ice cream and Roxas began to eat it. He didn't realize that someone else had just entered the store. When Matt walked in he saw a boy with blond hair to his shoulders standing in front of him. He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry Mello." He whispered into the boy's ear.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Mello? My name's Roxas!" Matt took a closer look at him. He hadn't noticed that this boy, Roxas, was at least 3 inches shorter than Mello.

"I-I coulda' swore..." he half whispered with a sad look. Roxas couldn't help but noticed how upset he looked.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Hn? Oh. I-It's nothing. Me and my boyfriend had a fight today."

"Me too. I think mine cheated on me." Roxas had no idea why he was telling this stranger this. But he felt safe talking to him. "Want some?" he asked holding out his ice cream to the red head. Matt looked at it and bent over and licked the ice cream off of Roxas's cheek. His face flushed bright red. "Good." ,Matt said, "Salty and sweet." He looked at Roxas and chuckled. "My name's Matt."

"Um, hi.

"Say, Roxas. Do you want to come and hang out?" _'Since Mello's being a bitch I'll just have this boy. I mean he looks just like him.'_ Matt thought.

"Sure" Roxas said. Matt led him to his car out front. _'If Axel can cheat on me with a drunken Brit, then I can cheat on him with a complete stranger.' _He thought as Matt drove back to his apartment.


	2. I'm Sorry!

Ello~

Okay this isn't a chapter update. Sorry. I won't be able to update for awhile. You see, my brother moved out and took his computer. I hadn't had a chance to move all of my stuff onto a disc so my chapter (which I was almost done with) got lost. I have it copied down on paper (thank god) and I'll try to get it done asap. The computer I'm using right now is my dad's laptop. We only have internet for a few more months so it will take even longer to get put up. School's not letting up on homework either (and right now I'm sick so I'll have to finish my makeup work .) I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading my story but if you are, I'm so sorry about taking so long! So I'll try to type up the next chapter and get it posted soon. OH! AND I've started writing a new one! (haha kinda terrible of me to start a new one before updating the last huh?) This next one is one for Supernatural. DeanxSam. I haven't thought of a title yet, but I have 2 chapters written. Haha I write them during class (I'm so gonna fail) Well that's all I wanted to say. I'll get them up soon I swear. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry yet another chapter tease.

Umm, my second chapter is REALLY bad and I've already rewrote it about three times and I just can't get it to sound right. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing so I don't want to give you all a bad story. I don't even know if people read this story. So I'm going to ask that, if you have read it and want another chapter to tell me and if not say so. I'll go by majority. I will post my Dean and Sam story when I get the chance and I'm working on something for Christmas. That one is a surprise. But, yeah, the second chapter sucks and I want to know if anyone cares if I don't update. If I don't, but you still want to know what happens, I could send you the chapter but, I warn you, it really is bad. .;; So umm I'm sorry and please let me know thanks 3


End file.
